Like Mother, Like Daughter
by CGandJaz
Summary: Phoebe and Coop's baby girl has fallen in love with a demon. There is a new group of demons out to get the Charmed Ones.
1. Peyton Jane

**Phoebe and Coop's children**

Patience Brianna- teleportation/Premonition/Empathy

Phiona Love- Cryogenic/ Freezing(ice)

Peyton Jane- Pyrokinetic/flame thrower/ teleportation (Flame-in/out)

**Piper and Leo's children**

Wyatt- Orbing/Orbed Telekinesis/ Psychokinesis/ Wielder of Excalibur/Healing

Chris- Orbing/ telekinesis

Melinda- Orbing/ Transmogrification (change shape)

**Prue and Bane's children**

Pandora- Temporal stasis/ Molecular combustion

Warren- Telekinesis/ Astro-projection

**CH 1 **

"You sonofabitch, you lied to me."

" PJ, let me explain."

"You're a demon. I can't believe this. My mother will kill me if I showed up with a demon at Christmas."

I ran my fingers through my hair. I'd just found out that my boyfriend's been keeping secrets from me. After dating for a year and successfully avoiding meeting my family and him claiming to be an orphan, I just knew something was wrong. I thought maybe he was married. Hell, now that I think about it being married would have been a helluva lot better.

"I didn't mean to lie."

"Really?"

"I love you."

"Don't talk to me about love. You lied to me. You are on the Source's payroll, as in the Source of all evil. I could have sworn the charmed ones vanquished him long ago."

"That was a different source and it's just a job. It has nothing to do with the way I feel about you."

I started paced the length of my dorm room. I loved him, had from the first time I saw him. Okay, maybe not the first, but it's kind of hard to think when you stumble in on a demon fight. I thought he was just human- a firestarter- that's what he told me. Not that he isn't a firestarter he just fights on the wrong side.

Adam stepped into my path and grabbed my shoulders. I looked up into his grey-blue eyes and wanted to cry. Thinking I was just like my mother. This had to be karma. I always loved being able to throw the 'you were once married to the source of all evil' debacle in my mom's face but now I was guilty of the same crime, almost.

The emotions in the room were high. Candle flames were flaring brighter. Adam reigned in his emotion and urged PJ to do the same.

"Just calm down"

"I can't this. It is worst than when I thought you were a mobster."

"Working for the source is a lot like being in the mob. " Adam joked.

"Shut up, be serious. We can't see each other any more, you know that right?"

"If I could quit I would but I can't. I'm sure we can work this out."

"Adam be real, if my family finds out that you work for the Source they will kill you and him."

Adam stayed quiet. He never understood why everyone always assumed that the source was male. Adam continued to plead his case only to realize that no matter how much he loved her she was safer without him.

**XX **One month later - Christmas day **XX**

PJ came descended the stairs with a frown. She'd been trying to avoid going down stairs all morning but she knew that the family was meeting at Aunt Piper's for lunch at eleven. It was now 10:30. She was nauseous and her head ached, she'd been feeling sick all morning. She figured it was something she ate last night or maybe she drank too much. She got down stairs and looked around. She saw her eldest sister Patience, or Brianna as she preferred to be called, sitting on the couch.

Patience looked up "You okay PJ, you overslept. "

"I'm fine. I don't feel too good." PJ sat down next to her big sis and laid her head on her shoulder. "Merry Christmas. Where are mom and dad?"

"Merry Christmas to you too, Phiona and them already went to the manor."

"What are you doing still here?"

"Waiting for you."

Sitting up I asked. "Why? You could have left without me."

"I'm worried about you" PJ looked at her not sure how to take Bri's statement. It was hard keeping your emotions to your self when your sister and mother were empaths. "For the past month you've been on slow mode. What happened with you and that guy Ayden?"

"His name was Adam and I don't want to talk about him." The candle on the end table flared to life.

"Fine. Don't burn the house down. I'm just concerned."

PJ stood up and started pacing.

"I just don't want to talk about him ok?"

"Okay."

"I'm going to go and get ready for lunch" PJ said and went back upstairs.

**XX **The Manor **XX**

Chris orbed into the foyer of his ancestral home. He was nervous. He and Bianca were announcing their engagement tonight at dinner. They'd been dating for two years it was time to tie the knot.

"What's up bro?"

Chris smiled and moved to greet his little sister. "Mel you look great. When did you get in from London?"

"Last night or should I say this morning? Hey Bianca."

Bianca moved to embrace her future sister in law only to be waylaid by Wyatt who orbed in between them.

"Hey B."

Bianca hugged Wyatt and Mel. Then was ushered into the living room. She saw PJ flamed in and Bri teleported in a second later.

**X** PJ's POV

It was nice to be around family again. Not that I didn't see most of them on a regular basis. It was just nice having every one here at the same time. Well almost everyone. Aunt Prue and uncle Bane's son Warren was here but his wife was going through a rough pregnancy back in LA so he wouldn't be staying for dinner. His twin sister Pandora 'Dory' was filming a wildlife documentary in Africa, so she wouldn't be here until dinner. Everyone else was present and accounted for, and it seems that only Chris had decided to bring his significant other.

"Hey sweetie you okay?" Phoebe asked

"Yeah I'm fine just a headache."

Lunch was crazy neither me nor Bianca ate anything more than crackers and tomato soup. Bianca shimmered out in the middle of lunch claiming some minor emergency. I followed her not 5 minutes later. I flamed into the bathroom and there she was leaning against the sink. I rushed to the toilet not bothering with excuses and emptied my stomach. Breathing hard and weak I flushed down the remnants of my lunch. "You okay" B asked

"I'm fine, just a little ill."

B and PJ brushed their teeth. "I'm pregnant" B blurted out, "Oh god, you don't know how good it felt to tell some one."

"Does Chris know?" I asked.

"Of course. But with everything that Warren is going through we wanted to keep quiet. So are you pregnant?"

"No. Just a stomach bug or something I'm sure it will pass." We both took the stairs and met up with everyone else. While we exchanged secret Santa's I couldn't help but think about what if I was pregnant. I hadn't heard from Adam in three weeks. I think he finally took the hint and moved on. At 3pm after Warren left, the door bell rang revealing an unexpected visitor.

**xx **I finally got around to editing, but if you notice any errors let me know. All feed back is welcome.


	2. Wyatt

**CH 2**

I rushed to answer the door, since everyone else seemed to dismiss the doorbell. "Who is it?" opening the door a saw a petite red head with a little blue eyed boy on her hip. "Can I help you?"

"Is Wyatt here?"

I looked down at the kid and thought Holy Hell Aunt Piper's going pop a gasket. Then again maybe I'm being paranoid.

"WYATT! IT'S FOR YOU!" I looked at her and invited her in.

"Who is it? No one knows I'm here" Wyatt said coming around the corner.

"Aurora?''

"Is there some place to talk?"

Everyone was staring at the new comer. What's so important that she couldn't wait until after Christmas?

Wyatt stared at her then at the child in her arms. What are the chances that he would be visited by the only women to ever capture his heart on Christmas?

Wyatt guided her up stairs to his old bedroom.

"What brings you here?" He asked noticing the bags under her eyes. She looked stress.

Rory started to pace, _what brought her here. How do you tell your never was boyfriend that their one night stand turned into something else all together. Would he believe her when she told him that her son could… could conjure things? What about the teleporting and all the other crazed things that had happened in the last few days?_

"It's okay Matthew" she said comforting her son. Who was no doubt feeling her anxiety? Rory stopped pacing and looked at Wyatt.

"This is Matthew. Your son."

"What?"

"I think I'm going crazy. I had no one else to turn to, but since he is your son, I figured I'll leave him with you and commit myself."

Wyatt took his eyes off his son and stared at Aurora wonder if she was joking. She looked tired and one step away from a breakdown. He wondered what had driven her there. "Why what happened?"

"About three days ago, I thought I put Matthew down for his nap only to find him sitting on the kitchen floor moments later. I dismissed it. Maybe I'd been working too much. I took the next night off and had a nice day with my son. We left the toy store and I found out that he stole a toy. I returned it put him in the car only to look back and see him playing with the same toy. It's like I'm losing track of time or maybe I'm having tangible hallucinations. Did I tell you that my mother was mentally ill?"

Wyatt was trying to think of a way to calm her down. He had to tell her that she wasn't crazy. But every time he tried to calm her she ignored him. He reached out and grabbed his son. "Rory"

"No let me finish. So this morning, we had just finished opening Christmas presents. I went to the kitchen to get trash bags and batteries. Only when I got back some crazy man was coming at him with a knife. I came in and screamed. Then He was in my arms. The guy charged us and I ran. What kind of sicko runs around breaking into peoples homes and attacking children with knives?" Aurora broke down in tears. Wyatt placed Matthew on the bed.

"It's okay."

"I'm having a mental breakdown and all that you can say is that it's ok?"

"You're not crazy"

"Yeah right"

"I'm a witch."

"How can you say I'm not … what did you say?"

"I'm half witch half whitelighter."

"What?"

Wyatt decided that he could show her better than he could tell her so he orbed out then in again. Rory was confused.

"Matthew must have taken after me."

"There is no such thing as witches"

Wyatt explained everything to her. Witches, demons, leprechauns, etc. While Aurora took a nap he took Matthew to meet the family.

XX

PJ and Bianca sat as far away from the clairvoyants as possible. Bianca agreed with Chris about announcing the pregnancy after the Wedding and they didn't want anyone having a vision about their good news. PJ couldn't seem to shake what Bianca had said. Could she really be pregnant? Every one turned to watch Wyatt enter the room holding the toddler.

"So spill bro?" Mel said bubbling with curiosity.

"Um… This is Matthew my son"

Piper walked over to her son and slapped upside the head. "You telling me I have a grandson out there that you never mentioned?"

"Ouch, mom! It's not like I knew about it."

Everyone one looked at the child.

"How do you know he's yours?" Mel asked bringing up a valid point. "Looks aren't everything. Women lie about paternity all the time."

"His mother just had a mental breakdown upstairs. She was planning to commit herself because she saw him orb." _Reason #1 to never have one night stands. _Wyatt thought

"Oh" Mel exclaimed.

"Is she okay?" his mother asked.

"Yeah she's fine but from what she said there is a demon after Matthew."

"Don't worry, we'll get him. But we are not going to let demons ruin our Christmas. Tomorrow, we'll hunt demons. Tonight, we are a normal family gathering together to enjoy the holiday. Now give me grandson"

Piper took Matthew to the kitchen for cookies.

Wyatt ignored his mother and went to the attic to consult the book of Shadows, Chris joined him.

**xx** Don't forget to review. All criticism welcome


	3. Dinner and a Warning

**CH 3**

**Dinner **

**XX**-PJ POV

Aurora seemed to be taking everything in okay. She even stayed for dinner. Wyatt went to vanquish the demon after Brianna identified him based on a premonition. Dinner was pushed back to 8 pm to give Wyatt time to take care of business and go get Pandora from Africa. We were all sitting down trying to talk about every day stuff.

I avoided all questions about my ex, which my sisters continued to bring up. Piper told Rory of all Wyatt's mishaps as a baby. My dad and Bane were talking about football. Prue and Mel were talking about Mel's upcoming Spring fashion line up. Bianca and Chris announced their engagement. Mel was going to design her dress. Mel's gift of transmogrification allowed her to make alterations with only a thought and a wave of her hand. Their wedding was set for March 1st. Surprisingly, dinner was flawless. But the Halliwells weren't known for their normalcy, so why was it shocking when Adam showed up?

Yes that Adam, my demon ex-boyfriend, who may have knocked me up. I'd ask my mom if it was possible to resurrect the source. The answer was yes, but it would be a different demon. Uncle Leo confirmed the suspicions of a new source. Rumor had it that he was the worst of the worst. No one knew who he was. He was a strategic planner that surrounded himself with a tight ring of trusted individuals. Now one of those trusted demons was standing in our foyer. All I can say is thank god my mother nor Bri had answered the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Adam.

"Would you believe me if I said I missed you?"

"No. I asked you a question stop deflecting. "

"Is there somewhere private we can go?"

She led him to the porch not wanting to risk him seeing more of the house. She knew he was a demon and every demon's goal was to destroy the power of three.

"I…"

"Just spit it out."

Adam looked into her eyes. He fought the urge to pull her into his arms. He was here for a reason. There was no way he was going to let her get hurt in the crossfire.

"I overheard something that I think you should know about."

PJ met his eyes she saw the calm fury and worry than was looked within.

"What is it?"

"There's a plot to destroy the charmed ones."

"What does that got to do with me?"

"Dumb doesn't look good on you sweetheart. I'll admit to knowing that your mother and aunts are the charmed ones. The Halliwell line of witches is ledgendary."

"So you were only with me to get close to the charmed ones?"

"No, of course not. I love you. When we met I'll admit the thought crossed my mind but you were so … well you. I could never betray you by killing your family."

"It doesn't matter anyway. What were you saying about a plot."

"It does matter but you're right there are more important matters at hand. There's an organization of upper-level demons called the Order. Rumor has it that the underworld is placing bets on how long it will take them to destroy the charmed ones. "

"Care to elaborate?"

"These guys are powerful enough to get the job done. They've been plotting together for decades but you have to realize that some of them are centuries old. They know more about your family than you do. I just came to warn you. The Source has offered them a deal. If they can bring in the heads of the charmed ones they will be granted amnesty. They will make an attempt to destroy your family no one wants to be on the bad side of the source. "

"Not even you?"

"Look, I'm not going to tell you that I'm not condemning myself by warning you but I love you enough to sacrifice myself for your safety."

"Don't start talking to me about some sacrificial BS. Thank you for the warning. I will not be held responsible for what my family does to you so this is my final warning it is safer for YOU to stay away. "

Phiona opened the door and "You okay out here"

"Yeah, we're just talking" I responded.

"You were yelling." Phiona pointed out.

"Sorry."

"I'm Adam," he introduced himself sating Phiona's curiosity.

"Phiona."

"Adam was just leaving." I said.

"He didn't want to stay for dessert? I'm sure everyone would love to meet him"

"He can't."

Adam smiled and carefully declined the invitation. I said goodbye to Adam then followed Phiona into the manor.

How am I going to tell my family about a demon plot if they don't know Adam's a demon? My mom came over to me I side stepped her embraced "Mom I want to keep my life private right now. I love you, mom.

Phoebe eyed her daughter with suspicion "I love you too. Don't wait too late to ask for help."

**xx **Don't forget to review


	4. The Order

**CH 4**

**XX**-PJ POV

I found myself thinking about my mother's warning through out the night. My dreams consisted of Adam, a baby, and white picket fences. Then it all changed I started to dream of blood, flames, and misery. I was wearing a black dress and combat boots. I knew that there was something weird about the dream but as I moved through the dark tunnel I didn't think of it as a nightmare. Adam appeared "PJ you need to warn your family before its too late."

"This doesn't feel like a dream."

"You were dreaming. I just intercepted it"

"Stay out of my dreams. Wait, intercepted it?"

"Just a power I acquired from a demon."

Acquired from a demon Just how powerful was he? "What else can you do?"

"There's no time for this. Get your ass out of bed Peyton Jane before I come there and drag you out" He never yells at me.

I sat up startled, then remembering what Adam said I raced from the room and ran into Bri. Oh no, now is not the time for her to have a premonition. Hopefully it's not about me.

"What is it?"

"Oh God Mom."

Bri took off running down the hall. I ran behind her. Running into the room, I saw my father bleeding on the floor and a demon choking the life from my mother. I went into combat mode throwing a fire ball at the demon causing the flames of hell to encircle him leaving nothing behind but singe marks on the carpet. Bri was on the floor applying pressure to the wound and calling for a healer. Phoebe sat up in bed grasping her throat, panting trying to get oxygen into her lungs.

"LEO, WYATT' Bri yelled

Leo came to her side.

"My dad" Bri cried

Leo went to heal Coop. "Is Phoebe okay?'

"Yeah She's fine" I answered

"Leo go check on Aunt Piper." Bri said.

With Leo checking on Piper I realized that someone should go check on Aunt Prue so I went. I flamed in only to find Pandora and Prue engaged in a fight with a demon that could clone himself. I immediately took action I sent a Fire balls sailing through the air at seven targets. Prue was down Pandora was trying to keep her father frozen in time so that he didn't bleed to death. The demon grabbed me from behind. Adam came in behind the demon and broke his neck. I turn and literally saw Hell in his eyes I learned in magic school that us Pyro types had the tendency to shoot flames when angry.

"You okay" Adam asked only to have aunt Prue throw him against the wall.

"ADAM!" turning to look at Prue, "Don't he saved my life." I pleaded

Wyatt finally showed up answering Dory's call to heal Bane and Prue. Everyone stared at me as I helped Adam to the couch. "I'm fine" he said.

"Good." I smoothed back his hair. _He's okay. He was safe_ then I looked around the room at the disapproving faces of my family, _sort of safe,_ I added.

'Why are you stroking a demon?' Prue asked her niece. _Please don't tell me this is the guy she was obsessed with_, Prue thought.

'Wyatt, how's Piper?'" I asked avoiding the questions in their eyes.

"Dad's with her Bianca killed the demon her mother Lynn is also there. She arrived in time to save them. An informant told her about a plot to kill the charmed ones."

Wyatt suggested that we all go to the manor. Prue insisted that I bring Adam along. She wanted to interrogate him. He said that he didn't mind answering a few questions.

**xx **Please Review


	5. The Interrogation

The family all meet up at the Manor, Adam included

The family all meet up at the Manor, Adam included.

_Unbelievable they act as if I'm the first one to get involved with a demon. Mom married one, Piper dated one, Prue worked for one, Wyatt was almost turned not to mention the Vamp that seduced him as a teen. All of have been tempted by the dark side at one point or another why do they insist on questioning this to death. He warned me that should count as something._

"Adam do you know the name of the demon that is behind the attack?" my mom asked. _I supposed I should be grateful that she isn't hassling me as much as she could be. I was supposed to learn from her mistakes not repeat them_.

"The Order" Adam answered still pissed that the bastard had attacked PJ.

"Who or what is the Order?" Phiona asked.

"The Order is an organization of upper-level demons whose main goal is to become the greatest force of evil the world has ever known."

"Wow, that's original" Chris said adding his usual dose of sarcasm.

"Shut up Chris. Why are you telling us this?" Piper asked.

"Coming after you puts PJ in danger. Since she's not the type to cross over the dark side I figured I'd help you out"

"At least he's honest." Prue said.

"What are your intentions toward my daughter?" Coop questioned

"Sir?"Coop stared him down Adam figured he might as well answer "I love her."

"I'm a cupid I know that. That's not what I asked." _Did my dad just say that he loved me. I can't deny that knowing that his feelings are true makes loving him easier. No one knows more about true love than a cupid _PJ thought.

"I want her safe and if protecting you keeps her that way I'll do it"

"Do you know how to vanquish them?" Coop asked.

"No. It's not just one type of demon. Some are upper level a few are minions. That's all I know."

"How is that you think you can help us if you don't how kill the threat?" Prue asked.

"I can kill them" Adam stated.

"Really?"

"I'm a firestarter. I've manage to accumulate a great deal of clout and power as the enforcer for the Source."

"How many witches did you kill to get such power?" Mel asked.

"None. Only demons."

Mel scoffed "Yeah "

Wyatt called for the book of Shadows. He read the excerpt on Firestarters.

'It says here that the firestarter is _**A**__n extremely rare_ _And coveted magical_ _Creature, usually a mortal. The power_ _Is linked to their emotions. It first manifests_ _In adolescence with the onset of puberty._ _**I**__f subjugated while still impressionable, they_ _Can be persuaded to use their powers for evil._ _Because of this, they are often trained to be_ _Bodyguards of the Source._" Wyatt looked up at Adam, " I guess you're one of the ones that weren't saved."

Adam nodded.

"So what does the Source think of the order?" Leo asked.

"The Source has offer amnesty to the Order if they can bring in the heads of the Charmed Ones."

"Why amnesty"

"The Order were a bunch of idiots who underestimated the Source's power. The attempted a hit. It back fired. As punishment halve of their members were executed and they were stripped of their ranking and humiliated in a public spectacle. The Source has a wicked sense of humor."

"So I guess they've manage to recruit more demons" Phoebe said.

"Don't make the mistake of underestimating them. They consist of not only demons, but warlocks, darklighters, dark witches, and humans too. They are a serious threat." Adam glanced around the room, "You need me."

I smiled _Adam was arrogant but it was one of things I loved about him._ My family stared at him. Dory froze him.

"Do we really want to work with this cocky SOB?"

"I'm not cocky just confident.' Adam said shocking everyone. Dory tried to freeze him again only to find that it didn't work.

"How did you that?" Dory asked.

"Just a spell I learned from a sorcerer." After that no one doubted him.

The discussion regarding the Order continued until dawn. Piper called for a recess. She made breakfast. Everyone went to get cleaned up. Lynn went back to her mission. Pandora realizing that there was nothing she could do to help decided it was time to go home. Wyatt took her back home to Africa. She had a documentary to finish and deadlines to meet so she said. Breakfast was served. Bianca and I had toast, Aunt Piper look at us suspiciously but we both kept quiet. They didn't treat Adam as if he had the plague but it was obvious that they didn't trust him. Everyone one continued to ask him questions.

"So who is the new Source?" my mom asked.

"I'm not at liberty to say." We all stared at him.

"Keeping secrets is not the way to win our trust" I said.

"I made a blood oath. I'm not allowed to break that oath unless the source violates my loyalty" _And to break it is a death sentence_ he added silently.

"What's that mean?" I asked

"If the source doesn't betray me I'll keep my vow."

I supposed that made sense but how was I suppose to be understanding when he was the Source's assassin or whatever. Adam could be it for me but even knowing that I love him and he loves me, it doesn't stop the doubts that I have about our relationship. What am I going to do?


	6. The transfer of Power

XTime doesn't stand still X

Bane went to get ready for work, Cupid left to go match making, and Leo was upstairs getting to know his new grand son. Everyone else was seated at the table, Piper looked at her niece and the man that she so obviously loved. She could see the child's battle as if it was her own. Leo may not have been a demon but theirs had been a forbidden affair. She and Phoebe were probably the only ones who truly knew the pain that lay ahead of PJ. Piper was a bit happy to have a demon in the fold again. When Cole was there it made vanquishing demons easier. They had an inside man and extra muscle. Back then they kicked some serious ass. Piper stood up from the table.

"Phoebe, Prue, can I talk to you for a minute?" She and her sisters headed upstairs.

"What is it Piper?" Prue asked seeing the worry on her sister face.

"I just realized that I'm old."

"Huh? You're not old sweetie." Phoebe said "If you're old then I'm old, and I am not old."

"That's not what I mean. What I'm saying is that we're not the young in shape demon killing machines we once were."

Prue nodded at Piper understanding where she was going with this "We can't run around hunting demons like we used to do" Prue finished.

Piper nodded "I know that Chris and Wyatt have been helping out a lot. But the Charmed Ones aren't young witches. We are mother and grandmothers; we can't fight the world's battles"

"I am not a grandmother" Phoebe said.

Piper looked at her sister "I know pregnant when I see it. PJ is hiding something. Did you not notice her excusing her self from the table looking a bit green?" Phoebe looked at Piper the Prue "Did you not notice the protective way her hand kept falling to her abdomen?" Piper said looking at Phoebe.

"Oh God how not know? I'm psychic for crying out loud." Phoebe was a bit shocked this meant that her first born grandson was half demon. She immediately pushed aside the fact that her first son would have been half demon but those weren't memories she dwelled on.

Piper Continued "I think its time that we passed the torch."

Prue nodded "Pandora doesn't want to be charmed. She and Warren usually try not to get involve in magical entanglements"

"Melinda is so busy with her fashion line she wouldn't have the time. Wyatt is powerful enough on his own and Chris seems to like teaching at Magic school and helping Bianca out on hunts from time to time but he wouldn't function well in a group."

Prue and Piper look at Phoebe "Maybe your daughters were meant to take up reins. Three girls each different and stronger than the next"

Phoebe knew that she should have felt elated or at the very least proud. _I am proud_, she thought _I have three beautiful kick-ass daughters they were born into a family of powerful witches. I am the mother of the charmed ones like my mother was before me. _Smiling not wanting to put her daughters in danger but they were grown women who had been raised to hunt and vanquish demons. "We'll have to discuss it with them. But I'm sure that Phiona will accept, Bri may be reluctant but she'll say yes, and PJ well she's dreamed of fighting demons her whole life." Pheobe said. Piper and Prue watched as Phoebe stood taller it might be hard but she was finally ready to pass on their legacy.

Piper went to let Leo in on the decision. Phoebe called Coop to her.

"Something wrong?"

"No, my sisters and i just agreed that we are going to pass on the power of three to the next generation. Bri, Phiona, and PJ will be the new charmed ones"

* * *

X The New Charmed Ones X

B stared down at her engagement ring, _Chris is the one for _me. _I am a Phoenix I know what the magical community think me and my coven but Chris he saw past my need for vengeance and made his way into my heart._ (BOOK OF SHADOWS : **D**escended from the Witch Trials with Vengeance in their hearts, the Phoenix are a Family of assassin witches who are very elite, Very powerful and who are born with the Distinctive birthmark of the Phoenix. **T**hey have no allegiance other than to their Own vengeance and they will seek out and kill Any bounty they're hired to hunt down_._) B sitting on the love seat next to her fiance she continued with her contemplations. _My mom said that she wanted me to happy but did she mean it does she love me more that she loves her quest for vengeance, I wondered that often as a child._ Placing a hand on her stomach_, my child is a Halliwell and a Phoenix my allegiance is to my child and my husband_, she though with resolve, _I will fight the pull of my nature I can will allow myself to be happy. I will love my family above all else._

"You okay baby?" Chris asked pulling B closer to his side. _I loved how he always tries to protect me, _she thought.

"I'm find just lost in thought." B answered forcing her self to pay attention to the topic at hand.

"What do you think their discussing that we aren't allowed to know about?" Mel asked.

"Mel if they want us know they'll tell us." Chris told his little sister.

Mel stood and started pacing in front of the sofa. She looked over at Adam and PJ who were sitting in the chair. "Don't you hate being left in the dark?"

Adam shook his head

"But… whatever so anyone want to play Scrabble?"

Wyatt orbed in "Everyone okay? Nothing happened while I was gone?"

"No. Rory and Matthew are upstairs. Mom and the sisters are also upstairs having a secret meeting. I think I'm going to head home since no one wants to entertain me." Mel responded

"I'm going to go check on Rory." Wyatt said. "Be safe Mel"

The sisters came down stairs just as Wyatt orbed out.

"Adam it has been lovely meeting you but we need to discuss this threat without possibly traitorous ears." Piper said.

Looking to PJ not wanting to leave but he did understand their reasoning. Trust was earned. "I'll stop by later this evening."

"Okay" Adam shimmered away.

"Okay well Pheobe has written a spell that will reverse the spell that made us the power of three." Piper said.

"We have realized that it is time for us to pass on the power that makes us charmed."

"Who did you decide will be best to take your place?" Chris asked.

"I don't want to be charmed. I have a fashion line to run and I kick enough demon but in New York on my off days I don't have time to be charmed." Mel asserted obviously not realizing that she hadn't been asked.

"We figured that." Prue said "Pandora also doesn't want the power so we agreed that if willing Phoebe's daughters will be willing to take up our reign."

Bri, Phiona, and PJ looked at the sisters then at each other.

"I knew this was going to happen. " Bri said realizing that the dream she had weeks ago was finally going to come true. "You are going to have to hold the book while we place our hands on it then do the spell."

Wyatt orbed back down "What's going on?"

"Mom and the aunts are passing on the charmed power to Phiona, Bri, and PJ." Chris explained.

Wyatt nodded

"Wyatt will you get us the book"

Wyatt orbed in the book of shadows and the sisters moved to the foyer.

"Wait! I really like this idea but does this mean demons will be more attracted to me in 'I want to kill you' way" Phiona asked. This was something she had wanted her whole life. But was she up for the challenge.

"Yes demons are attracted to power by transferring charmed status to you all demons will go after you more because of it"

"I accept, hopefully it won't interfere with school." PJ said. Even after finding out she's in love with a demon they still trusted her to fight the good fight.

"Okay I'm in" Phiona said.

Prue was on Phoebe's right and Piper on her left. Each touching the book, which was being held Celtic triangle side up.

PJ, Phiona, and Bri stood in front of the sisters. "Follow my lead" Bri said looking at her sisters. "Mom you're on"

_Hear now the words of the witches  
The secrets we hid in the night  
The oldest of gods are invoked here  
The great work of magic is sought  
In the night and in this hour  
I call upon the ancient power  
From whence it came we return them now_

Chanted Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, then Bri and her sisters stepped to the book and placed their hands on the now untwined triangle.

_Hear now the words of the witches  
The secrets we hid in the night  
The oldest of gods are invoked here  
The great work of magic is sought  
In the night and in this hour  
I call upon the ancient power _

_Bring your powers to we sisters three  
We want the power  
Give us the power_

Once more the triangle magically reunited it self. The lights glowed softly around the newly charmed ones.

A/N my spell casting isn't great it was hard incorporating all the characters but I did my best. I will reread for errors at some point in the future. Read, Enjoy, and Review

Also, this may be the last chapter for awhile. I have finals and work sorry :(


	7. FAMILY TIES

X The day after ChristmasX

X The day after ChristmasX

Hayden sat looking in the mirror brushing her long silky black tresses after ensuring that every strand was in its proper place she added her enchanted tiara. She had made it from the bones of a druid princess back when she was too young to see the big picture. _Evil wanted to conquer good that is how its always been from the beginning of time as they knew it. Hayden made a realization that few demons ever did. She believed in the balance of power, ultimate cosmic order. Evil couldn't exist without Good and vice versa. Where would demon kind be if there was no good? We'd have no one to corrupt, and nothing to plot about on our off time. If mortals are able to be neither good nor evil why were witches so eager to condemn all demons to a death sentence just for being born who they were._

Her mirror chimed and she reached out to touch it.

"Hello dear brother. Are you aware that the walls of the underworld shifted at the realigning of balance"

"Yes your eminence I noticed. Is that what this meeting is about?"

"About time you answered my call. I was a bit worried"

"I've been busy."

"Have you? With your little witch no doubt…Did you think that I wouldn't find out? Any whisper in the night air of deception, sin, or revenge I hear."

"So which of your spies have you had following me?"

"My dark angel I only spy because I love you"

"Sure you do. I wanted you to know that I'm going to be busy the next few months."

" Of course you are I've finally been able to organize the levels of hell and I have all the births and deaths of demons as well as current addresses. I need you to take Tinore, the tracer demon_** (T**__hese lower level_ _demons are prized_ _As mercenaries in_ _the underworld_ _For their ability_ _to follow magical_ _Prey across_ _different_ _dimensions._ _Powerful_ _and cunning_ _they are nearly_ _Impossible_ _to escape._ ), and make sure that all the information is correct. I also need you to do some recruiting, my enforcers need to be more numerous. I've finally managed to take over and organized all hells of the Western Hemisphere. I have Cher and her sisters bringing order and taking a census of the Eastern Hemisphere."

"Hayden you can get Tobias to go track demons with Tinore I plan to help my witch vanquish the bastards that dared to lay a hand on her."

Hayden looked at her younger half brother who was staring at her from the other side of the mirror. He reminded her so much of her mother. Not in looks but determination. For a half breed he was strong not that Lilith had given birth to any weak children but Adam was the only Half human child that her mother had birthed he was my everything. He was all I had left in this world. Every demon had a weakness and he was mine.

I looked at the pleading eyes that stared at me through the mirror and I knew that I would let him have his way as I had when he was a child and I wouldn't interfere between him and his witch, she obviously meant something to him. "Fine go protect your witch but know that should you take out any of my people you owe me a replacement."

"Of course my Queen." Adam said with exaggerated elegance.

Hayden watched her brother bow and shook her head at his mocking. After his image faded she went back to her duties and summoned Tobias.

(same time diff place)

Pharaoh looked over the crowd of men and women, demon and warlock, all the evil beings he had gotten to join his order. Gods didn't fail. The walls of the underworld had quaked in warning either some new force of good had been bon or some great source of evil killed. Either way the scales were tilted against them. "How in the name of Hayden did this happen? Four of my best demons dead. Why is it that those damn Halliwells refuse to die? Can know one do what needs to be done?" asked Pharaoh. One demon stepped forward. "I'm not finish yet." Pharaoh sent an energy ball wounding the demon. "First we discover the Halliwell bastard and his ignorant mother. Why couldn't we out smart a helpless brat? Then though wounding we failed to kill the charmed ones but not because our plan was faulty we were just overpowered. So men, demons I have devised a new plan. Divide and conquer seems like the way to go.

A/N : Not as sure about this chapter as I was when I first wrote but let me know what you think.


	8. Revelation

Adam left his apartment and made his way to the Halliwell manor

Adam left his apartment and made his way to the Halliwell manor. Shimmering on to the porch he rang the door bell. Phiona answered.

"Bri said you'd be by. Follow me, Aunt Piper and everyone is out only me, Bri, and PJ are here we've been looking through the book of shadows other references to find out about the Order but unlike the triad they seem to be a well kept secret in the underworld."

.

X Phiona's POV

"It's Adam" I announced as I ushered him into the living room. I was able to see Adam's face light up when he saw my sister and realized that he really did love her. I hoped to the heavens above that he didn't betray us or break her heart. I liked Adam and as a sucker for romances and happy ending I was rooting for them. Bri looked torn between wanting to accept him into the fold and wanting to vanquish him.

Adam sat on the couch next to PJ. "Early this morning the underworld stood up and was forced to take notice. There is a new good entity on this plane that is more fearsome than the charmed ones. This event has had demon kind scrambling to tilt the scales and I believe that when you combine that with the failed attempts on the charmed ones all of this unexpected chaos probably has the order scrambling for ways to take out your mom and her sisters."

"My aunts and mother are quite capable of protecting themselves now that they know that there is a threat out there." Bri said

She was upset about being outvoted. We needed Adam so me and PJ had decided it was best to just tell him about all that had conspired last night. _Unbelievable we are more powerful than mom and the aunts. Maybe this day was destined to be a great one. _

"Adam I have something to tell you?" PJ said. _I might be pregnant _was what she wanted to say but the room was crowded. "We cast a spell which is probably what caused such chaos in the underworld. "

"What? Did you dip into dark magic and raise and old ancestor?" Adam asked.

"Huh? Can we do that?" I asked.

"We're good witches Fi we don't do dark magic"

"No, what I mean is that there is a new set of charmed ones and you're looking at them" PJ said _I trust him he won't betray us. Telling him was the right thing to do. _

We studied Adam's face searching for some sort of a reaction but to me it was like staring at a statue. For moments he sat silent I think he was shocked.

Adam's mind was racing. He wanted so much to keep PJ safe that he never thought of what could happen if she took it upon herself to get her family out of the mess they'd been dragged into. How could he protect her if she was going to throw herself into hell's fires? He loved her but he knew that by being charmed she would eventually come up against the only other woman he ever cared for.

Hayden agreed not to attack PJ but the charmed ones was another matter. How could he tell her that she had just become not only the Order's number one enemy but that his sister would take great measures to break the bond that her and her sister had just formed? He loved Hayden the sister who was more like a mother. What was he going to do now?

"Adam! Are you okay?" PJ complained pushing at Adam.

"Sorry but are you out of your mind? How can you do something this without discussing it with me? Do you know what kind of danger you've thrown yourself into?"

"Adam we've trained for this our entire life. This is something I've wanted since the day I killed my first demon. My sisters and I are strong enough to take care of ourselves and protect innocents"

Adam knew that she could take care of herself he knew that she and her sisters were capable but he also knew that his inner turmoil could never come to light. If PJ found out that he was more that just the Sources enforcer, if she found out that he was the sources brother she would do exactly what her mother had done to Balthazar. Adam knew in that moment that his life was changing.

PJ's POV

"My sisters and I have studied and trained for this our whole lives. You have to trust us" I continued to push. _I don't know what I'd do if he didn't see my strength. He had to know that I could take care of myself_.

"Listen I know that you can do this. It's not that I doubt you. I just don't think you understand the danger you have just placed yourself in. the charmed ones let off and energy that practically reach out and drag demons to them. By being charmed you aren't just another witch you are the beings that hunt the nightmares of even the highest levels of demonkind."

"I knew that by being charmed demons would come after my sisters and I more than they had when we were jus regular witches. But our mother fought hard to keep us safe. Not only us but she and Aunt Piper and Prue tried hard to keep good on top. This is the least we can do." I stated.

"Mom and the aunts have been the charmed ones for years we did this so that they would be safe to live life unlike them we know what's at stake." Phiona added.

Fi's right. We are aware of the risks but we will do what ever it takes to keep our family safe." Bri said.

"As long as you know the consequences I want you to know that I have a plan."

**Read Review and Look out for more Like Mother Like Daughter.**


	9. Naraka

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

PJ POV

Three pregnancy tests, two psychics, and one doctor's appointment later I was a believer. I'm pregnant, I am someone's mother. My life was only just beginning but if I have to go to hell to rescue the father of my child I will. In this world Armageddon could approach without warning, after two weeks of sneaking around to take pregnancy tests, calling 1-800 hotlines, visiting doctors, and not seeing Adam my mind was raging with worry, Adam was missing he hadn't called, texted, or anything. _Was he okay? Did his plan work?_ He shouldn't have went to the underworld alone. _I don't know what I'd do if something happened to him. I have to do something._

Going through my closet i picked out my favorite demon slayer out fit only to change because i was a two and a half month pregnant whale. _Now is not the time to be hormonal and vain_. So I dressed as dark and foreboding as possible.

Flaming into the Underworld, I crept slowly through the tunnels and followed a group of demons in to a bar, The Naraka. Walking up to the bar I took a seat and searched the crowd

"What can I get for you?" asked a tusked demon who couldn't be good for the sanitation rating.

"Nothing I'm waiting for someone."

"Haven't seen you here before" asked a demon appearing to my left

"Mind your own business" Now getting and attitude with a demon that I didn't know just cause I was moody was not smart. Getting into a fight when I'm pregnant would be worst.

He stood grabbed my arm my arm" Let's get out of here."

Being the charmed overly emotional witch I was I flipped him and sent a fire ball successfully vanquishing him. I expected a bar fight to break up so I looked around the room ready for just about anything but what I got was nods of respect from male and female demon alike. I resumed my place at the bar but instead of sitting I leaned back against the bar.

Rafael watched the demoness vanquish Kell and figured his master would not be please. He left the bar went to report to the Pharaoh.

After his meeting with the Source over the incompetence of his men he was not in a good mood. So finding out that one of his best soldiers had been murdered had not been welcome. He had no need for the weak so if a demoness wanted to kill one of his she would just have to replace him. Pharoah shimmered into The Naraka along with Rafael. And leaning against the bar was the demoness. Beauty and elegance, she would make a great addition to his campaign.

PJ's senses told her that the demon who had just entered was bad need. She should have left hours ago but her own curiosity hadn't let her leave. He was draped in gold and heading straight for her. Straightining from her post she looked p and met his gaze.

"You owe me"

Looking around her she tried to figure out who the demon was speaking to "I owe you nothing. I don't even know you." She didn't think that was wise given the fear leaking form the pores of every demon in the place.

Holding out his hand he pulled her into his grasp. Holding her throat he said, "How dare you speak with such insolence. I am Pharaoh and I demand respect!" she tried to use her powers only to have the amulet around his neck glow. "Good try but I'm better." Instead of killing her he waved his hand and put her into slumber, a small gift from the sandman.

Back at his lair, he was about to chain her when the Source arrived.

"Pharaoh, I didn't appreciate being dismissed."

"Sorry me Queen but I had a small matter to attend to"

"Who's the girl?"

"No one." _Just my future queen._

"Then you won't mind if I take her."

_No one my ass. Does he think he can fool me? I knew Pharaoh, if this girl was no one, she would be dead, _thought the Source.

XXXX

It had taken two weeks to get the name of the Order's top demon but now that he had he wasn't sure what to do about. Pharaoh was an upper-level demon who had once upon a time resided over the throne of Egypt. His powers were so immense that he is credited with bringing divinity to the throne. But the specifics of his abilities are unknown. Everyone feared him and killing him would not be easy. Adam went to meet the girls at the manor.

"About time you got here is PJ with you?"

"No I haven't spoken to her in a while. She knows about the meeting?"

"I called her cell she had it off. She said something a bout an appointment this morning and hasn't got back yet."

"I'll tell you what I know then go after her." Adam said, "The puppet master of the Order is a guy they call the Pharaoh. I need you to check the book of shadows and see if you can find out what are his powers. I'll be back once I have PJ and then we'll come up with a plan to vanquish him." Adam left them with a few notes he had gather from his contacts and followed his link to PJ. Only to realize she was not on this plane but in the underworld. Arriving there it should have been easy to find her, simple even, but what he found was hell.

He found her in his sister's dudgeons. Chained but not tortured. His heart screamed for him to run to her but he knew that there was no use. Hayden was the only one who could open the chains and if Hayden knew that she was charmed she would never release PJ. His sister hated not being completely invincible not having true immortality.


	10. In the Family Way

**Ch 10 – **revised 1/31/2010 – I clarified some of the dialogue and attempted to make corrections. Let me know what you think. More editing to come.

XXX

"Now's not a good time Adam" Hayden said Annoyed with her brother's interruption

"Adam!!!"

Adam turned toward PJ's voice, "Hayden let's talk about this."

"So she speaks. How do you know her?"

"I… um"

"I find a rebel demon with a hostage and you want to pretend as though you know nothing. She obviously knows you"

"We've crossed paths a time or two" Adam responded uncertain of whether or not his sister knew who or what PJ was.

"That's a very deceptive answer" Hayden could feel that something was off with her usually confident brother but watching she just couldn't figure it out. Deciding to force him into a confession, she produced a fire ball and made her way toward the female chained to the walls. "Let's see if a little heat will ease her tongue." Looking at the girl she demanded "How do you know my Adam"

"Don't Hayden" Adam pleaded

"I didn't ask you" Hayden said to Adam

"But…" Adam spoke up again trying to figure how to stop the Source without letting her know PJ was a charmed one

"Adam what's going on?" PJ asked more that a little terrified

"Her names Peyton." Adam admitted in defeat

"What was that?" Hayden didn't expect Adam to give in. She'd taught him better than to show weakness especially to a demon, but her little brother seemed to care for the chained girl.

"Don't tell her anything?" PJ commanded fighting past her fear. Adam wouldn't betray her, he wouldn't betray her family.

"I don't know what that demon you mention wanted with her, she powerless." Adam attempted to distract Hayden from her prey.

"Powerless? Really? So what is your association with her?"

"Um she a … a witch I was bringing here to my lair when we were attacked. I've been searching for her every since."

"I've heard you've been asking a lot of questions. So, is this the witch you've been spending so much time with?" Hayden was only a little bit jealous that her brother had a life that didn't involve her. But her jealousy was eclipsed by anger. Adam was obviously keeping secrets from her otherwise he would have mentioned that this was his witch. His lies proved that he didn't trust her and that hurt. They were family, despite what she'd taught him, he was her weakness.

"Yes. Now can you release her?" Adam asked

"That depends." Hayden figured she shouldn't be petty. If Adam wanted the witch she'd return her. But only because it was him who asked. Not wanting to appear weak she knew she couldn't let the girl go without getting something out of her release.

"I'm listening"

"I need her to tell me why that bastard Pharaoh wanted her"

"I'll tell you when you release me" PJ wanted to know who this demon was and what was she to Adam. She figured that telling her about the Pharaoh wouldn't effect her sisters and if would be a nice way to gather her own information on their relationship and the Pharaoh.

Hayden grabbed the key from her bosom and went to unlock the chains holding PJ.

"Th…"

"Don't. Never thank her you don't want to pay her price" Adam interrupted

"What?"

"Hayden tampered in a bit of old fae magick."

"Oh." So they know each other _that_ well.

"Just ruin my fun. So girlie, you ready to talk?" Hayden asked getting impatient.

"Some demon grabbed me and I managed to get away. I was wondering through those caverns for a while before I came to a bar. Before I knew it, this Pharaoh guy was all over me. I don't know what he wanted then… well I woke up here with you."

"And that's all" Hayden asked knowing that she was holding something back

"That's all I know"

"Anything you want to add Adam." Hayden asked, observing her brother who seem to be hiding his emotions a bit too well.

"No, the Pharaoh will pay for this."

"Do what you must but don't for get you owe me if any of mine get harmed."

"Ahh..."

The two siblings turned to the witch who'd cried out.

"PJ. What's wrong?"

Her arm was wrapped about her abdomen

"The baby… something's wrong."

"Baby." They both responded.

Adam caught her as she passed out and teleported her to her cousins.

Hayden quickly latched on to her brother determined to find out what was going on. "Where are we going?"

Wyatt was ready to kill, but upon recognizing Adam he retreated.

"Wyatt she just passed out."

Wyatt moved in to scan her focusing in on her abdomen her healed her and her child.

"Is she okay?" Hayden asked

"Okay? What the name of all things unholy did you do?" Adam demanded facing his sister.

"ME? I did nothing." How could he blame her for this? Hayden was getting really pissed at her brothers wavering devotion.

"You were torturing her for information?"

"You assume I was. I can tell something is…"

"Adam" called Wyatt

"Is she okay?" Adam said moving his focus away from his sister

Coughing PJ opened her eyes.

"The baby?"

"She's fine but your mom is so not going to like this."

"Who is the demon broad? And what won't Aunt Phoebe like?" Chris said rounding the corner

"I'm Hayden, Adam's sister and you are scrumptious"

"Hey, I like her," Chris said, "But Hayden was it? I'm taken"

"Hm… well, I've never went for the angelic type anyway."

"You two cool it." Wyatt said, "I'm going get your sisters"

"Thanks Wyatt. Hurry back"

"So is this baby Adam's?"

PJ ignored Hayden instead she addressed Adam "You never told me you had a sister."

"You never told me you were pregnant"

"That's not the same thing. I just found out not to long ago. But you, you have always had a sister"

"I think brother dear may be ashamed of me." Hayden said

"That's not true, Hayden. PJ, I just… it was hard enough letting you know I was a half demon but to let you know that my sister was a veteran when it came to nightmares and mayhem … I just wasn't sure."

"Dammit Adam, you should know by now that you can trust me with anything. Even Cruella over there." PJ yelled hurt that he'd keep something like this from her

"Excuse me?!" Hayden yelled indignantly

"Hayden." Adam called to his sister knowing that she had a bit of a temper when provoked.

"What? I didn't say anything to Samantha over there"

"Ha-ha, enough with movie word sling. PJ how in the hell did you…" Chris said wanting to get back to the situation at hand

"Actually that would be hells, plural…" Hayden corrected

"Yeah so how did this happen?"

"Chris honey I really don't feel well enough to explain the bird and the bees to you." PJ said

"Cute." Chris responded

"I know."

Wyatt, Phiona, and Bri orbed in.

"Peyton are you okay?" with both of her sisters at her side she fought not to breakdown but reality was weighing in.

"I'm fine. I acted rashly and got kidnapped… twice."

"Okay, please elaborate." Bri asked

"Well the first time was by this guy Pharaoh then by Adam's sister, Hayden."

"Adam's sister kidnapped you"

"Not quite the term I would use but it is what it is." Hayden said

"Hayden, you should probably get going."

"And why would I do that brother dear?"

"Because someone needs to be down below keeping an eye on Pharaoh." Adam said knowing that his sister was a do yourself type personality who only delegated things that she considered to be a 'bore'. Pharaoh was on sh** list and catching him in the act would be justify her having 'fun' with the Egyptian.

"True, but I want to be updated regularly. Also let me know if you need anything. Keep my niece or nephew safe, that's an order"

"I will" At her brother's words Hayden shimmered away.

XXX

XXX

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner" PJ stated running her fingers over the stubble of Adam's jaw

"I… okay" Adam didn't want to argue. She was alive, safe, and Hayden was none the wiser.

"Sorry to interrupt but we have a lot to discuss. Adam did you tell Peyton what you told us?" Bri stated

Looking around at the brothers – Wyatt and Chris- and the charmed ones – Bri Phiona and his PJ- he figured between the six of them the Pharaoh was going down sooner rather than later.

"What Bri is referring to is that I found out who is behind the Order." Adam said

"So you've had a productive couple of weeks?" PJ realized that the comment came out snappier that she'd meant

"Sorry I didn't call but I was busy. The Pharaoh the same guy who kidnapped you is behind the attack on you family."

"Yeah also Chris informed me earlier that this pharaoh guy also tried to kill my son" Wyatt informed the group

"Bianca's mom heard about an attack on a baby from some demon, I took it upon myself to interrogate the bastard and he brought up the Pharaoh" Chris said

"We checked the book of Shadows but all it said was that he was powerful and believed by his followers to be one of the gods of old." Phiona said

Adam looked at PJ, who was sitting next to him resting her head on his shoulder. "Did you find out anything while with him?"

"Well he showed up at the bar claiming I owed him. Something to do with the demon I vanquished. He was dressed in gold with a serpent crown and everything, he walked like he believes he is King of all and when I … well any way he managed to put me asleep with a wave of his hand. Also he wears this amulet that made him immune to my powers"

"He put you to sleep?" Adam asked wondering if the order had any sandman on their side.

"Yeah after I tried to attack him, that's when the amulet glowed"

"Anything else?" The more Adam knew the easier it would be to figure out a way to destroy the order and cut off its head.

"Well everyone seemed to fear him." PJ added trying to remember the details of her abduction

"Hayden mentioned that he doesn't take hostages. He is a killer, he doesn't like to be defied it's why he and the Source are constantly at odds. He hates that he isn't the ultimate in Evil."

"Well I could care less about any of that we have to figure how to vanquish this guy?" Bri stated.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds trying to process all that had been said and come up with a plan.

Wyatt spoke up first "Excalibur "

Adam nodded "if you could find the sword blessed by Merlin then maybe you could behead him but that isn't always a sure death."

"I have the sword; legend says that it can slay any beast." Wyatt said

"But if the Pharaoh is truly a god we will need the Bolt of Zeus to kill him Excalibur would not stop its heart it may not even pierce his flesh"

"What's the bolt of Zeus?" Chris asked

"It is a relic, my mom use to say that he who posses the bolt will be given the powers of a titan and the ability to slay a god."

"Where is the bolt?" Phiona asked

"I have no clue"

"Wait I thought you said that you were strong enough to take on the source." Chris asked

"I could but just like Wyatt with Excalibur it is a temporary fix any one of his followers could resurrect him"

"So all we must do now is find the bolt" Bri asked wondering if her powers were the key to killing the Pharaoh

"And get the amulet away from the Pharaoh"

XXX

"This is the last time that little Twit will make a fool of me. I am Pharaoh. I am divine. I should be the source not that little school girl. How dare she? I want you to find out what exactly did the source do with the girl and I want you to bring her back to me." The Pharaoh demanded of Rafael.

Please review, feedback is really appreciated and inspiring.


End file.
